Purple Heads
Ages the Purples Heads went through in their history Beginning The Peak The Fall The Second Peak Rise/Depression The Age of Supremacy Rio Era The Age of Revival and Death The Purple Heads Were Born On January 24th 2009. It was originally a second army compared to UMA for Harvin13 (Harv) and M2Rocks (M2); which also was a dream to say that we were leader potential. What they didn’t know was that it would progress so quickly. Two weeks after the Purple Heads were born, they progressed and sky rocketed into major accomplishments including invasion of Ice Palace against the Vikings and invasions of Bubble Gum and Ice Pond. The end of this amazing peak, which featured 20 active troops, really good for a month old army, was the IMAF wars which ended with close call wars. They eventually became allies and let them own Ice Palace in exchange for ownership of Crunch, but it would not be a pretty sight afterwards. After the IMAF wars came the fall or major depression, which happened two weeks after the IMAF wars. This decline Harv retire and M2 to become very inactive. In Harv's retirement post, Hawk50 2007 became leader but did nothing to help PH. After The Depression it was M2 And Batista1822 to persuade Harv to join Cp armies once more. He recieved the rank of Fleet Admiral in UMA. M2 eventually persuaded him to rebuild PH with him and it majorly climbed and gained allies everyday. The PH was proud to be known as the 30th biggest army in Cp Armies. The PH featured the same leaders but more active troops. The chat wasn’t dead all the time anymore and its all thanks to Phil2012 and Billington, who always at least came on and said that they are active. PH also included army legends such as Fort57, they had a great future many army leaders such as Iceyfeet1234, Pringle64, and Boomer20 thought. But a stupid move by the government in impeaching M2 was a catastrophe in the making and ownership meltdown. The PH went through the 2nd depression, After the depression PH grew back slowly by becoming involved in a project known as the Ice Shelf Alliance. It lasted 4 weeks but then the PH dropped out due to lack of activity. They were off the radar for a month until December 2009. The PH had a few recruitments and some training. All of a sudden, an army was revived. They declared war on CPST and fought over Ice Cold for a month. They won each battle and eventually CPST gave in and surrendered, forever. Then the CPFT invaded, and wasnt stopped due to bad times. They eventually got their land back and kicked the crap out of CPFT. After many more wars the PH died. The Age of Supremacy was over. Later on, around a year later, the rebirth of PH had came. M2 and Harv had gotten Riotors, former GW leader and creator, to lead PH with them. M2 and Harv left after a month, and Rio truly lead PH to the best age ever, getting numbers of 40+ and PH was named to the top ten army in all of CP according to CPAC for a week. Then Rio retired and left Samanna1 in charge. The Age of revival was from March to May 2011 and was lead by Tap and Sam. Both tried very hard to rebuild PH. Many recruitings happened and such to bring PH back to their size, but two invasions from SPAAF brought them back down to bottom. Eventually a hacker, Eyes521, got control of site and attempted to end PH, but Harv saved the site. Rio, Tap and Sam attempted to rebuild PH, but it ended in merging. PH is now a dead army, but the legacy shall live forever. The Purple Head Hall of Famers is in the following list with name and what they did for the army # Harvin13: Started PH with M2. Creator and amazing Leader. #M2Rocks: Master tactician a great guy. Also creator. #Jd112: Created PH site. #Explosionhalo333 aka Howdy Yall: Created all the logos for PH also was first to join the Army #Phil2012: Most active Troop in the second rise of PH #Bilitong: Greatest Troop Ph Has Ever Had. #Linkin55: Helped Us BUILD UP! #Hellflipman: Was the most active and dedicated and loyal troop in the first rise. #Gamer7171: A very active and hard working leader. A great advantage to the army. #Tap Dancer36: A great soldier PH had. He always a dedicated to the army. #4alinahyar: The first to get the rare and exclusive PH Ultimate Soldier rank. #Riotors: A motivated and hard working leader. Led Ph at it’s golden age. Retired when Ph was hacked and stayed as adviser during the Samanna era. Greatest leader ph has ever had. #Samanna1: A person that get’s everyone going, with recruitings and etc. #J Caleb: Stayed in PH for almost 6 months, attempting to revive. Owner rank for 7 months, trusted. Category:Armies started in 2009